Beyond Time
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: While fighting another giant robot Flash accidently sends the members of the JLA forward in time. With a new threat looming, Warhawk, Terry and the JLA turn to old Bruce Wayne and his daughter…wait what! Sucky summary I know. Read and Review!Warhawk X OC
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Time summery

While fighting another giant robot Flash accidently sends the members of the JLA forward in time. With a new threat looming, Warhawk, Terry and the JLA turn to old Bruce Wayne and his daughter…wait what?

Sucky summary I know. Read and Review!

* * *

Gotham-present day

Batman watched as Superman slammed his fist into the giant robot's eye causing the robot to become unsteady. "Get ready Flash" He said as he handed the charges to the speedster.

"You know you'd think that villains would understand that, we're used to robots" Flash said as he chewed on a candy bar "And to think of something else." He said swallowing. Though he agreed with him Batman glared at Flash "Not the time, go." Flash grinned at him and took off down the side of the building quickly placing the charges at the key points Batman had told him. He watched at the robot swung at Wonder Woman, knocking her unconscious and flinging her toward the building he was standing on.

Batman shot out a grappling hook and swung down to catch the flying Amazon before she could damage the building. Landing with her on the ground he flipped the switch and set off the charges that had been places at the robot's neck and shoulders. The robot fell back as it exploded threatening to fall on Batman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. He heard a shouted "No!" before wind was swirling around them.

Even with the combined efforts of Flash, Superman and Green Lantern the robot still threatened to fall. The wind sped up as Flash ran faster and suddenly there was a blinding light and the entire Justice League was knocked out.

* * *

Gotham-Future

Batman woke up to someone shaking him. Opening his eyes he found himself looking into Diana's eyes "Are you okay?" She asked, concern creasing her brow. Batman sat up "Fine." He said as he looked around at his surroundings "Where and when are we?" He asked seeing the flying cars and police cruisers.

"I don't know, I think this is Gotham… Flash may have sent us forward in time." Hawkgirl said as she looked around.

A shadow loomed over the group of superheroes as a voice said "I think I can help with that."

The group turned to see the new Batman standing before them "Follow me." He said before taking off down an alley. After looking at one another the team followed future Batman. Rounding the corner they found a teenage boy standing there "Man you guys are slow." The teen said as he gave them each bags "Change into those, someone wants to meet you."

"Hey wait a minute, what's your name?" Wonder Woman asked, the teen smiled "Terry. My name is Terry." He said walking into a building. The Justice League followed Terry into the building and, after changing into the civilian clothes they left the building. Batman wondered what his successor had to say as they walked down the streets of Gotham.

It was Flash who voiced his question "So what do you want with us? And how can we get back." Terry turned slightly in Wally's direction "It's not me who wants to see you." He said as they arrived at the gates of Wayne manor where Rex Stewart was waiting for them

"John, Shayera this is your son Rex Stewart…well John's already met him." Terry said as he walked up to Warhawk. Hawkgirl stared in shock at her son. "Whoa….." Wally said in shock. Before Shayera could say anything the gates were opened and Terry started walking with Rex and Bruce following. Then they reached the front door, it was opened by the older Bruce Wayne "You're late." He said turning back into the house. Terry just sighed and followed the older man inside with the league.

"I noticed an electric storm and sent Terry to investigate, he noticed you passed out and I told him once you woke up to call Rex and to bring you here." Old Bruce said as he walked

"But why?" J'onn asked. Older Bruce stopped in his tracks and sighed "Because, there is someone you need to meet." He said before turning to the grand stair case "Aleyda can you come down here please?" Bruce called up the stairs. Terry looked confused "Who's Aleyda?" He asked

Older Bruce gestured to the stairs as a girl walked down the stairs. She had long black hair that touched her waist; an hourglass figure that raised eyebrows of interest in Wally and Rex, and intense blue eyes that both matched Bruce's and caused his eyes to narrow. "Who is that?" Rex asked his voice full of wonder and awe.

Older Bruce smiled as the girl reached the bottom of the stairs "This is my daughter Aleyda Wayne."

* * *

So what do you think? Love it Hate it? Review!

~Ade


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Aleyda POV

"This is my daughter Aleyda Wayne." My father said as I looked up at the people gathered in the house. I stepped close to him; I didn't do well with strangers.

Dad smiled "These are the original 7 members of the Justice League." I felt my eyes widen as I looked around the room. "How do you have a daughter Bruce?" A younger looking version of my dad asked his eyes, an exact copy of mine, narrowed as he watched me move. I could tell this was going to be a very interesting afternoon.

"I think it's best for her to explain that." My dad said as he gestured for them to sit. As I sat on the couch next to my dad I couldn't help but stare at the younger self of my father. "So out with it already! We're not getting any younger!" I turned to look at the red headed man and rolled my eyes at his impatience

"21 years ago, Cadmus started Project Commensurate. It was a project that took the powers and DNA of the original 7 JLA members in an attempt to create the perfect weapon, one that could, if necessary take down the Justice League. After 55 fails, they finally got a perfect subject. Test Subject 56, developed a Martian's physical body and abilities almost immediately being put into the DNA solution. Two days later Subject 56 grew the wings of a Thanagarian. After 3 days with no other changes, the scientists took the Subject out of the pod and began testing its abilities." I took a breath, fighting the nightmarish flashbacks.

"It soon shifted its DNA so it would develop as a female. She had Superman's invulnerability, X-ray and Heat Vision, and hearing. Wonder woman's strength and stamina, The Flash's Superspeed, obviously Hawkgirl's wings and ability of flight and most of the abilities of Martian Manhunter." I stood, walking to the window "I like to think that I was given the Green Lantern's…sense of justice and bravery, but I can't really be sure." I turned back to the group and smiled slightly. "So, would that make you, all of ours child?" the woman I recognized as Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince asked. I walked over to my father and smiled down at him "No. When I reconstructed my DNA to make myself a girl I activated Bruce Wayne's DNA and now if you tested my blood for a DNA match, it would be positive for Bruce Wayne. Other than your powers I'm not related to any of you." Diana and Shayera nodded. "So…How'd you meet Bruce?" Terry asked.

I sat back down next to my father and sighed "It was 20 years ago. After Daddy had saved a young heiress from being kidnapped he had decided to follow up on a lead he had about Cadmus. As he made his way into the chamber where I was being held, he suddenly fell. I quickly realized he was having a heart-attack. I shielded him from view of anyone who might come down and levitated him closer to my pod. After the attack was over, I hypnotized one of my nurses into going to giving him a checkup, making her think it was me."

"After she left, he asked me what I was, what was my purpose. I told him that I was a genetic combination of all 7 original Justice League members and my purpose was to, if necessary, take out the Justice League. But I also told him what I _wanted_. I didn't want to be a weapon; I didn't want to hurt people. I didn't just want to _exist_, I wanted to _live_. He was quiet for a long time but then he asked me if I would like to come with him. He said he would take care of me, give me the life I wanted. I didn't even have to think about it, I said yes. And that's that." I smiled at them and stood. "You have to go take your medicine Daddy, it's almost 2." I said walked toward the kitchen to get his pills. As I walked away I heard daddy say "Terry, take them to see _her_, she's the only one who can help them get back."

"But Bruce, you said you didn't trust her." Terry argued disbelief in his voice.

"I don't. Like I said, she's the only one who can help them." Daddy said, growing irritated.

I swore under my breath and quickly grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and dropped two tabs into the handful of pills I already had for dad to take. "Here daddy." I said handing him the pills. As per usual he took the pills without looking at them. I watched as the JLA, Rex and Terry left. "I'll be in my room daddy, if you need anything." Dad nodded, his eyes drooping from the pills. I walked upstairs to my room. Unlocking my window I jumped down from the second floor and started running.

As I ran I began changing my appearance to match _hers_, my long black hair shortened to a bob, the jeans I was wearing became thigh high boots, the long sweater I had on shifted into a skin tight leather jumper. My eyes went from the dark blue of my father's to a dark brown.

Within a minute I was completely transformed and arriving at my "apartment", which was really just an old factory I had converted. Opening the door I flipped on the lights and mentally switched on the stereo system. As I went to grab my katanas I realized I hadn't put on my gloves, a crucial part of this whole thing.

Shifting on the gloves I picked up my Katana and went to work demolishing several straw dummies. After 15 minutes of practice, there was finally a knock at the door. I smiled to myself as I went to answer it, time for some fun. "What do you want?" I mock yelled in an irritated voice. Terry gave a quivering smile and turned to the people behind him

"Everybody this is Nexus, she's the one who can help you get back."

I smiled at the people I had just seen not 30 minutes ago. They had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

So what do you think? Yes, no, maybe so? Tell me!


	3. Important AN

The list below is a definite order of completion. I will finish the stories in order without updating the rest. I find that focusing on one story will get me thinking faster and you get more updates. If you MUST see a story completed first then please PM me. Thank you!

**First Phase**

Everlasting Cosmic Hearts

Keeping a Promise

Kotoko's Past Haruhi's Future

Excommunicated

Beyond Time

Twilight-Sherlock Holmes Crossover ***Coming After All Those Are Done* **You voted and asked for a completely unrelated story and a book category,so here you are!

***What you can expect to see after all those are done***

**Second Phase**

How to Train your Dragon

Rise of the Guardians

Legend of Korra

Avengers

***What you can expect after all those are done***

**Third Phase**

Young Justice

Power Rangers SPD

Power Rangers Ninja Storm

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Twilight Story


End file.
